


Where Is Your Boy Tonight?

by ruff_ethereal



Series: Streaks of Gold [3]
Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman."<br/>- "Grand Theft Autumn" by Fall Out Boy</p><p>GoGo goes out for a ride on her motorcycle, and happens to run into Honey Lemon, her date nowhere in sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Is Your Boy Tonight?

She made it to the top. Before her, a steady downhill slope, and a fantastic view of San Fransokyo on the horizon. GoGo swept her gaze over all the lights and the sights of activity and, sighed.

“Honey Lemon? Wherever you and your boy are tonight, I hope you’re both having fun.”

Hands on the brakes, boots securely on the bike, helmet strapped on tight. GoGo revved her engine once, and started the drop. She closed her eyes, hearing the wind rush past her, her wheels start to spin faster and faster as she went down the incline.

She opened her eyes. A flash of a familiar, pink-clad figure passed her by, and GoGo strangled her brakes. The bike screeched to halt, the momentum sending her back wheel up into the air.

Honey Lemon shot up from the curb. “GoGo!” She cried as she ran, her stilettos’ sharp clack-clack ringing through the air.

The engineer dug her boots into the pavement, skinning off a good few years of wear off the soles. The bike came back down to earth, with a worrying clatter of mechanics and suspension. GoGo killed the engine and stood there breathing hard, a death grip on her brakes. She stared at the long, long way down in front of her.

Disaster _very_ narrowly averted.

“Are you okay?!”

She snapped her head to the side. Honey Lemon was standing right by her, a terrified expression on her face, arms raised in front of her.

GoGo relaxed her grip on the brakes. “Yes.” She started wheeling it to the curb. Honey Lemon followed, her heels making a slower, steadier clack-clack on the pavement

GoGo kicked out the stand, her bike perpendicular to the road, and finally stopped to catch her breath.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Honey Lemon asked, putting a hand to her friend’s shoulder.

GoGo felt her pounding heart beat even faster. “Yeah.”

“That was a really close call back there…” The chemist mumbled as she looked back at the street.

“Wasn’t expecting to see you here. Got… surprised.”

Honey Lemon nodded. “I was told I looked dazzling tonight, but I never really realized how much!”

They both chuckled at the joke. GoGo turned around and got her first good look of the chemist. Her laughter quickly died down, her mouth hanging open for moment before she quickly shut it with a hand.

Honey Lemon’s hair was tied up in a bun, chopsticks holding it up. Her dress was simple, elegant; bright pink, hugging her form but not skin-tight, with two thin straps holding it up and a dramatic dip at her cleavage. Over her shoulder, a leather purse, gold trim. No stockings, just her long, smooth legs, ending in a pair of cherry red stilettos.

“Yep… dazzling.” GoGo nodded, trying to force the blush away from her face. She started looking around to hide it. “So, uh, where’s your date?”

“Oh.” The chemist looked down at the ground, “He’s… not here anymore.”

Anger started bubbling up in GoGo. Her head snapped back to her friend. “What?! He just left you here, all alone?”

“Oh, no, no, no!” The chemist cried, waving her hands in the air, “He offered me a ride home but I didn’t take it. He needed to go somewhere after dinner, anyway, and I didn’t want him to be late because of me.”

“Ah.” GoGo awkwardly shuffled her feet about. She gestured to her bike. “You need a ride?”

“That would be wonderful!” Honey Lemon cried, brightening up. “Though,” She said, her smile curling into a frown, “You wouldn’t happen to have a spare helmet, would you?”

The engineer checked the compartment underneath her seat. “Nope.” She shook her head, and turned back to her friend, “Maybe you could just hold on tight?”

Honey Lemon started laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“It’s just that…” The chemist looked off to the side, still chuckling. “It’s stupid.”

“I still want to hear it.”

“What?” Honey Lemon blinked, shrugged, and sighed. “One of my biggest romantic fantasies, is to ride on the back of a motorcycle, no helmet, in a fancy dress just like this… just screaming into the wind and holding on tight and…” She shook her head. “Like I said, it’s stupid.”

“I don’t think it’s stupid.”

GoGo climbed back onto her bike, kicking out the stand, both boots firmly planted on the concrete.

Honey Lemon spent a good few moments staring. “You’re not serious, are you?”

“I’m serious. Hop on.” The engineer gestured for her to come over with her head.

“Oh, god,” The chemist mumbled, “This is obscenely dangerous and I know I should totally just call a cab…” She slipped her heels off and stuffed them into her purse, and pulled out the chopsticks from her hair, setting her long, blonde hair loose. “… But who the hell cares?! I get to ride on the back of a motorcycle in a fancy dress and no helmet!”

They were both laughing as Honey Lemon ran over and climbed onto the back. GoGo felt two long arms themselves around her waist, the heat of Honey Lemon’s body pressing right into her back, and blushed.

“You ready?” GoGo asked, keeping her head facing the downhill slope.

“No.” Honey Lemon replied, “Rev your engine a few times, first.”

The quiet night was suddenly treated to the steady, powerful roar of GoGo’s engine. They both grinned.

“Okay,” Honey Lemon laughed, “ **Now** I’m ready!”

They kicked off, started the long ride downhill, and picked up speed fast. The wind whipped past them, throwing Honey Lemon’s blonde locks back, the rest flying off every which way. The chemist held on more tightly and shimmied up, throwing her grinning face right into the wind.

“WOOOO!”

* * *

 

“Thanks for the ride back to my apartment, GoGo,” Honey Lemon said as GoGo slowed to a stop, “Ugh, I’m so sorry for tonight! I swear: it’s all my fault.” She dismounted, stepping onto the sidewalk of her street.

“It’s cool. And it’s not your fault.” GoGo said as she kicked out the stand. “Things just… didn’t work out. Happens all the time.” She looked at her friend as she dug out her heels from her purse.

Honey Lemon’s hair was completely and absolutely ruined, the normally straight locks now frayed and falling everywhere all over her head and face. Her dress was wrinkled and dirty from when they zoomed past the streets and alleys of San Fransokyo. Her feet and legs were not much better, grime splattered all over the bare, tan skin.

She looked absolutely stunning. GoGo felt herself blushing once more, and dismounted, checking out every part of the neighbourhood where the chemist wasn’t.

“No, it really is my fault:” Honey Lemon said as she put her stilettos back on, “I tried to find chemistry with someone else when I already knew who gave me one hell of a reaction.”

“Oh…?” The engineer said, slowly turning back to the chemist. “Who’s that?” The blush on her face had only grown. “… If you don’t mind me asking.”

Honey Lemon started taking, long, sure strides to GoGo. Her hand flipped open the engineer’s visor, then arms wrapped around the smaller woman’s back.

“Honey?” The engineer asked as she was lifted up, “What are you—MFF?!”

Honey Lemon pulled her in for a kiss, her arms hugging GoGo as tightly as she could, her lips poking at the engineer’s lips for entrance, her tongue diving deep into the other woman’s mouth as soon as she could.

The chemist was the first to pull back, gasping for air. She put GoGo down, her arms aching from the strain; she blushed even harder as she picked the engineer’s gum off her tongue.

“Woo! Uh, thanks for tonight, GoGo.” She said as she opened her purse and pulled out a tissue, wrapping the well-chewed wad with it. She turned around, and started walking back to her apartment as fast as she could.

GoGo, mouth open in shock. She started chewing, before she realized her gum was gone. She stared blankly at those long, grimy legs scrambling up the flagstone walkway, blinked at the rapid clack-clack filling in the air.

Honey Lemon turned back with the biggest, brightest grin the engineer had ever seen on her. “Goodnight, GoGo!” She yelled before she disappeared behind the main apartment door, closing it with a quiet slam.

GoGo snapped out of her trance. “Oh, uh, right, goodnight Honey!” She yelled before she staggered back to her bike. Then she tripped over it, sending several hundred pounds of high-performance machine crashing to the ground.


End file.
